


I like Cas, so what?

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean tries to hide his feelings, Dom!Cas, M/M, Sam is a tricky bastard, Sub!Dean, the use of angel mojo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Dean tries to wave off Sam's accusation of Dean having a crush on Cas, but when Sam uses his wits and Cas finally finds out, what does he do?





	I like Cas, so what?

“Dean, I need to talk to you about something”

“Sure Sammy, what’s up?” Dean asks as he looks up from his magazine featuring half naked girls and alcohol. He leaned back at against his chair, leaning his feet against the library table.

“Now I know that I shouldn’t intervene or whatever, but Castiel desperately likes you” Sam blurts out, standing in front of Dean, his eyes locked on his.

“ Nah Sammy, I think what you misinterpreted for Lust or whatever, is really just that profound bond thing that he keeps rambling on about” Dean rambles on, sounding like that didn’t bother him, But Sam could tell by the fact that Deans cheeks flushed red.

“Okay, whatever, let me quickly go get something. You, go and sit in your room.” Sammy instructs as he walks out of the library.

“What am I, a trained dog or a disobedient child?” Dean asks himself as he sighs and pushes back his chair and walks to his room, his magazine in hand.

 

5 minuted later, Sam is pleased to find Dean sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall at the furthest end of his bed. When he hears Sam enter the room, he looks up from his magazine and looks at Sam.

“So, why did you make me move from my comfy spot in the library to my comfy bed in here?” Dean questions, sitting up a bit straighter on the bed.

“It made it easier to talk to” Sam shrugs and settles against the side of the doorframe, giving a blanket answer to Dean’s question.

“Now, I know that you have feelings for Cas” Sam starts, locking eyes with Dean, watching the reaction of surprise, lust, and fear flicker through them.

“That’s stupid, you realise that right? Cas and I are grown men, and we do not have feelings for each other, definitely not Cas having feelings for me at least” Dean says angrily, his eyes downcast at those last few words.

“Dean, come on, I have seen you looking at Cas like you look at all those girls you have sex with at bars, but deeper somehow. I have seen you pine after Cas, and get jealous when any other girl flirts with him or even buys a drink for him on a hunt.” Sam continues, waving his hands around for emphasis.

“Okay fine, I give up. I like Cas, so what?” Dean grunts and lies back against his pillows, his eyes closed, knowing he is defeated.

“I just wanted Cas to hear” Sam says sneakily as he pulls Cas from behind the door and pushes him into Deans bedroom. 

“What?” Dean literally jumps off the bed, his cheeks glowing red as he faces Cas. He death glares Sam, who suddenly closes the door and locks it from the outside.  
Dean rushes past Cas and runs to the door, rattling the door and yelling obscenities at Sam on the other side of the door.

“Damn you Sam” He mutters as he leans against the locked bedroom door. But when he turns around, he finds Castiel standing right in front of him, mere centimetres away from his face.

“Um, Cas, remember what we said about personal space” Dean mutters weakly as he looks into those gorgeous blue eyes, and then his eyes widening as he realises, in embarrassment, that he has a boner for Cas, for the Cas that is risky and in control.

“Dean, do you really ‘have feelings’ for me, an angel of the Lord?” Cas questions, his fingers doing the air quotes that Dean found so adorable. Dean slowly nods, watching those blue eyes flicker in what, amusement?

Slowly, gently, Castiel moves forward, his body pressing slightly against Dean’s, his hands resting slightly on Dean’s waist, his face now mere millimetres from Deans. Dean could feel Castiel’s warm breath on his cheek. Dean could feel his breath getting quicker, especially when Cas presses his thigh up against Dean’s boner, causing his breath to hitch and to make him mutter a deep moan, his head falling back slightly.

“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean says quietly, panting as Cas slides his fingers underneath Dean’s shirt, resting on his bare skin.

“Well, Dean, I like you too. For quite a long time now” Cas whispers in Dean’s ear, the warm air making Dean shiver in excitement. And slowly, Cas pushes his lips against Dean’s, making Dean’s breath falter. Cas’s touch elicits sparks onto Dean’s skin and lips, making him instinctively draw Cas closer, pressing their hips together, his fingers digging into the soft fabric of Castiel’s trench coat around his waist. When Cas breaks away from the kiss, Dean sighs and leans in for more.  
“No Dean, let me lead on this one” Castiel asks, his blue eyes looking up at Dean. Dean nods, his boner aching against the fabric of his jeans. He shifts uncomfortably and Castiel’s eyes get drawn to the now obvious erection in Dean’s pants. He lifts an eyebrow, and gently presses a palm against the erection, his eyes focused on Dean’s face, looking for a reaction. And he gets one. Dean moans and braces himself against the door, his head falling back, his hips arching up against Cas’s hand.  
“Fuck” he murmurs quietly as Cas withdraws his hand, making Dean whine quietly, his green eyes sparkling with barely concealed lust. But Cas makes up for it by drawing in Dean again with a kiss, long and deep, slowly moving Dean around and back towards the bed. When the back of Dean’s knees hit the edge of his bed, Cas lets him fall back onto the bed, Dean looking up past his body up at Cas. With precision, Cas takes off his trench coat, folding it neatly on a nearby chair. Then his shoes and socks, placing them neatly by the door. When he comes back towards the bed, Dean is sitting up, looking at the angel, His eyes begging for Cas to take control again. Cas does by sexily straddling him, making himself comfortable on Deans lap, their erections pressing against each other, causing both men to grunt and move against each other to get more friction.

“Fuck” Dean swears again as Cas presses himself against Dean, his hips grinding into Dean’s, one hand pressing against Dean’s chest, pushing him back slightly.  
Dean wraps one hand around Cas’s neck and uses the other hand to support himself on the bed, but Cas wants him to fall down, so with a swift movement, Cas swipes Dean’s arm out from under him and Dean grunts in surprise as he falls backwards onto his back, with Cas’s weight fully on his groin, making him shift in pleasure under Cas.

Cas grins, aware of the control he had over Dean. With small, quick thrusts, he brings Dean to breaking point, with Dean panting and moaning the angel’s name.  
“Fuck Cas fuck please!” Dean begs, his eyes rolling as Cas’s seemingly expert hands, and maybe his angel mojo, make his senses scream in ecstasy.

“Please what, Dean?” Cas asks innocently, one hand coyly sliding underneath Dean’s shirt, tracing his muscles and grinding down on Dean’s erection, while the other hand was down his own pants, satisfying his own sexual need.

“Please, fuck me” Dean cries out, his back arching and his hands clenched in the bed sheets on either side of him.

“You need to be much more descriptive than that Dean” Cas whispers huskily in Dean’s ear, his warm hands pinning Dean’s up above his head with one hand, and running his hand through his hair with his other hand, tugging and teasing to get an even better reaction.

“I want you to fuck me hard. To fuck me so hard so that I leave an imprint in the mattress. I want you to make me call you Daddy or sir. I want you to dominate me, so I can be your sub.” Dean blushes slightly as he moans those words and he looks away from Cas’s piercing, loving blue eyes.

“Dean, are you ashamed of what you want?” Cas asks, seemingly disapprovingly in Dean’s ears.

“Yes” he nods slightly, his blush deepening. And he grunts loudly as Cas gives an especially hard thrust against Dean’s aching groin. Dean swears and tries to move his hands but Cas’s grip is too strong.

“Yes what?” Cas orders in a hard, yet sexy voice.

“Yes, sir” Dean mutters.

“Good. You should never be afraid of what you want, especially from me.” Cas gives Dean a deep kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip, trailing down his face, kissing down his jaw and sucking hickies onto Dean’s exposed neck.

Reluctantly, Cas rolls off Dean, lying next to him on the bed for a mere moment before jumping up, then looking down at Dean, a hard look on his face.

“Get up Dean, then strip for me.” Cas steps back as Dean heaves himself off the bed and stand up in front of Cas. Cas pauses, then moves and sits down at a chair at Dean’s desk, facing towards the bed and Dean.

“Actually Dean, give me a lap dance. I know you want to” Cas gives a sly smile as he mentions Dean wanting to give him a lap dance, and his hunch was correct, Dean’s boner gets harder and Dean blushes even more. He nods and moves closer to Cas, quickly stripping off his outer shirt, leaving only a singlet on. He then proceeds to shimmy sexily out of his pants, leaving himself only in his black boxer briefs. 

“You’re beautiful” Castiel whispers huskily, discreetly palming his own erection as Dean lap dances against Cas, his skin barely touching his, yet his skin tingles every time Dean comes close. With a quick look to Cas, which Cas understands and agrees to, Dean shyly touched the angel, tracing his facial features and stomach muscles while he ground against him. He then starts to sexily undo the buttons of Cas’s white work shirt, one button at a time, proceeding to then slide the shirt down Castiel’s shoulders, where Cas obligingly moved forward to let the shirt slide of his muscled arms. With Cas’s shirt in hand, Dean then starts to tease Cas with it, using it as a makeshift lasso to pull the angel tantalisingly close, then moving back. With that bit over, Dean puts the shirt away on the desk, and then gets down on his knees, his hands gently prising Cas’s knees apart. He then shuffles in between them, his arms resting on the arm rests either side of Cas. He looks up at the angel from the perfect angle, Cas thought, right in a submissive position which you never thought Dean would do. If you had just met Dean, Cas thought, you would immediately think that he was a dominant, and you were the submissive, not the other way around. But Dean, with Castiel, was willing to be the submissive, and Cas loved that.

“May I sir?” Dean asks in a gravelly voice that brings Cas nearly to the brink alone. Cas looks down at the sub between his legs, bringing a smile onto Cas’s lips.  
“Let me do something first” Cas slowly reaches down to lift up the singlet over Dean’s head, the traces of angel mojo on his fingertips sparking against Dean’s skin. Dean gives a small sigh as he feels Cas’s touch on his chest, and the sudden tweak on his left nipple. He murmurs a curse as Cas’s fingers throw away his singlet and gets back to work on making Dean feel good, massaging and flicking his erect nipples. Dean closes his eyes and leans back slightly, out of the reach of Cas’s warm fingertips. Cas looks at him with slight confusion, wondering why he was backing out of something that was making him feel pleasure.

“I want to make you come sir” Dean looks down quickly at the bulge in Castiel’s pants and looks back up again, into those gorgeous blue eyes.

Cas leans back into the chair with a surprised smile on his face, his eyes filled with longing and love for the man kneeling in-between his legs.

“Then go ahead” Cas says gently as he nods in approval. Dean immediately pays attention to the bulge in Cas’s pants, and slowly, sensually, pulls down the zipper of Castiel’s work pants and gives Cas a slight prod on the hips, encouraging him to lift his hips up so he could slide the pants off. Cas obliges, bracing himself on the arm rests and setting his feet flat on the floor to lift up his hips, Dean’s fingertips grazing his hips and legs all the way down, Cas’s boxers getting pulled down on the way. Cas’s dick stands proudly, Dean grinning sexily as he looks up at as Cas and gives a sly wink. Cas blinks, looking down at Dean when Dean lowers his head to take Castiel’s erect penis in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, causing Cas to moan and for his head to fall back, his legs wide and his hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly. With effort, he lifts his hand and smooths it over Dean’s hair, tangling his fingers when Dean starts to deepthroat him, apparently not having a gag reflex.

“If you need to stop Dean, tap my ankle, okay?” Cas looks down at the beautiful sub between his legs, to seem him nodding back at Cas, slyly kitten licking Cas’s erection at the same time. Cas shudders as he leaks precoma, which Dean licks up.

Tangling his fingers into Dean’s hair again, Cas guides Dean’s mouth down onto his cock, establishing a rhythm, Dean’s mouth feeling like heaven to the blissed out angel.

“Ah-ah Deannnn” Cas keens, his legs wrapping around Dean’s chest, under his arms, drawing him closer, Dean’s warm fingers surprising him as they gently fondle his balls, one finger of his free hand pressing against his entrance.

“Please, please, I’m gonna - ” Cas gasps as he recognises the heat coiling in his stomach, and he cries out as he comes into Dean’s mouth, Dean desperately trying to swallow every drop, but some ends up dribbling out of the side of his mouth, creeping down his flushed face. But even after making Cas come, Dean keeps fondling his balls and even slipped the tip of one finger into Cas’s entrance, making Cas writhe with overstimulation.

“Is this all, Master?” Dean says cheekily as he takes back his finger, looking up at Cas through his eyelashes.

“Get up here” Cas growls as he beckons to Dean, gesturing to his lap. Dean scrambles to get up, stretching his legs gently, and gracefully climbs into the chair with Cas, his hands on the back of the chair on either side of his head, settling onto Cas’s tanned thighs, Cas’s hardening dick rubbing up against Dean’s painfully hard erection.

“Prep yourself” Cas brings Dean into a deep kiss as he rummages in a nearby drawer and finds a bottle of lube and hands it to Dean who grabs with a barely concealed glee. He gently lifts himself up off Cas’s lap, and pours some lube onto his fingertips, warming it up a little before reaching around behind him, slipping one finger into his entrance. Cas watches with eager eyes as he leans forward and sucks up Cas’s sternum and diverts to his left nipple, Dean’s finger faltering as he bucks his hips uncontrollably.

“Keep prepping baby” Cas murmurs onto his skin, changing from the left nipple to the right, grinning as Dean cries out, having inserted another finger.

“Do you think you are ready for me?” Cas asks a simple question, which makes Dean’s heart beat faster. He glances down at Cas’s cock, seeing how big it was.

“I think so” Dean falters as Cas looks back up at him through his eyelashes, concern flashing through his eyes.

“I love you Dean” He pauses, one hand coming up to cup Dean’s cheek, titling his face so he was staring into his eyes. “And we can go gentle, it won’t undermine your masculinity for wanting to go slowly.”

“I love you too Cas” Dean mutters weakly, his eyes shining and his hand settling on the back of Cas’s neck, squeezing gently in confirmation. He takes a deep breath, and his worried face changes into a sly smile as he sits up onto his knees, shuffling closer to Cas, chest to chest, pushing Cas against the back of the chair and hovering over Cas’s dick. Dean considers Cas’s slightly surprised face, running one thumb over the major areas of Cas’s face, his eyelids, the bridge of his nose, his cheek bones, his lips.

“Please Dean” Cas whimpers, leaning into Dean’s hand, his own warm hands resting on Dean’s hips, his hips bucking up gently.

Dean just smiles gently and slowly descends onto Cas’s cock, the head pushing past the prepped ring of muscle. Dean gasps as he settles on his dick, Cas sneakily shifting under Dean, thrusting up into Dean, his fingers gripping his ass. Dean bottoms out, then immediately lifts up again, bouncing on Cas’s erect cock, establishing a rhythm.

While Dean bounces up and down on his angel’s dick, Cas releases his left hands grip on the arm of the chair and gently wraps his longs finger’s around Dean’s bouncing dick, which is bouncing in time with his up and down on Cas’s dick.

“Are you going – to come – on – on – my dick or – my hand?” Cas gasps as Dean’s rectum tightens around his dick, reacting to his words.

“Oh God, both!” Dean snarls as he thrusts down on Cas’s dick and leans and forwards and viciously leans and bites down on Cas’s lips, licking at the bite mark he left.  
In reply, Cas increases his pace in both his groin and his hand, thrusting back up into Dean, one hand forcing him back down in turn, and his other hand jerking off Dean hard, rubbing the leaking precome over the tip.

“Ah, Im- im gonna, fuck!” Dean swears and gasps as he spills thick ropes over Cas’s hands and onto his chest. Cas follows soon after, one last thrust into Dean and he spills inside Dean, coating the inside of Dean’s sexy ass. Dean slowly pulls off Cas’s dick, cuddling up at Cas’s side, his head pressed against his angel’s chest, his body pressed up against Cas’s body one leg over Cas’s. Cas snuck one arm around Dean’s back, pulling him closer, his free hand tangling in Dean’s hair, smoothing it down gently.

“You were so fucking sexy impaled on my cock” Cas whispers huskily, the hand around Dean’s back sliding down to his ass and one finger sipped inside Dean’s slick, open hole. Dean whimpers as he bucks back against Cas’s fingers, his movement limited by the chair and the hand now roughly tangled in his golden locks. Cas, staying silent, slips another finger in, then another, three fingers searching for Dean’s, now extremely sensitive prostrate.

“I – I – please Master” Dean’s fingernails are digging crescents into Cas’s chest, scratching down his chest, regressing back to calling Cas Master, something in the angel’s eyes sparking bright blue.

“Don’t worry baby, we’ll let you rest, then we can go onto round two. Does that sound good?” Dean looks up at Cas at the exact moment Cas finds his prostrate, and he cries out, coming again all over Cas’s legs and groin.

“Oh God” Dean gasps in wonder.

“I’m sorry baby, but I may have used some angel grace to help you along there. To come untouched” Cas retracts his fingers and brings them up to Dean’s mouth, and he swallows them eagerly, tasting himself and Cas at the same time.

“Now, sleep” Cas presses a deep kiss against Dean’s lips, and when he pulls away, Dean’s eyes are drifting asleep.

“I love you, and I will always wait for you no matter what” Dean whispers before he drops into unconsciousness.

“I know baby” Cas tightens his grip around Dean’s body. “I know”


End file.
